heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Scorpion
A scorpion is a predatory arthropod animal. Scorpion may also refer to: People * Scorpion I, an Egyptian pharaoh * King Scorpion or Scorpion II, an Egyptian pharaoh, who ruled one or two centuries after Scorpion I Arts, entertainment, and media Comics * ''Scorpion'' (Atlas/Seaboard Comics), a 1970s comic book series * Scorpion, a Marvel superhero * Scorpion, several Spider-Man supervillains * Le Scorpion, a Belgian comic by Enrico Marini and Stephen Desberg Films * ''Scorpion'' (film), a 2007 film Gaming * [[wikipedia:Scorpion (Mortal Kombat)|Scorpion (Mortal Kombat)]], a video game character * Scorpion, a card game * Scorpion: Disfigured, a German computer game * A Scorpion, a Caldari Navy battleship from the Eve Online MMO * A Scorpion, a type of tank in the Halo series. * Scorpion, a wrestler in the video game Saturday Night Slam Masters Literature * ''Scorpion'' (novel), a 1985 spy thriller by Andrew Kaplan *''The Scorpion'' (novel), a 1982 novel by Zayd Mutee' Dammaj * Scorpions (1990), a young adult novel by Walter Dean Myers Music * Scorpions, German hard rock band ** The Scorpions, a 1976 re-issue of their 1972 debut album Lonesome Crow * The Scorpions, English band, most popular in the Netherlands * ''Scorpion'' (album), by Eve * ''The Scorpion'' (album), by jazz saxophonist Lou Donaldson * "The Scorpion" (song), by Megadeth from the album The System Has Failed Television * ''Scorpion'' (TV series), a 2014 drama series broadcasting on CBS * [[wikipedia:Scorpion (Star Trek: Voyager)|"Scorpion" (Star Trek: Voyager)]], 1997 episode of Star Trek: Voyager Computing and Technology * Scorpion * Scorpion, a Qualcomm CPU used in smart phones Folklore and mythology * Scorpion man, an Akkadian mythological figure * The Scorpion and the Frog, an animal fable Insect * Water scorpion, an insect Military/paramilitary units * Scorpions, a paramilitary Iraqi force organized by the CIA * Scorpions, a paramilitary group involved in the 1995 Srebrenica massacre * Scorpions, was a multidisciplinary agency that investigated and prosecuted organised crime and corruption * VAQ-132, a U.S. Navy aircraft squadron, nicknamed the Scorpions Sports * Scorpion, a racehorse * Scorpion aerobatic team * Scorpion kick, a footballing move * Scorpions RFC, rugby club * Hannover Scorpions, German ice hockey team * Logan Scorpions, an Australian rugby league football club * New Mexico Scorpions, American hockey team * Saint-Juéry XIII, a French rugby league football club nicknamed the "Scorpions" * San Antonio Scorpions FC, American soccer club * South Wales Scorpions, a Welsh rugby league football club * Stuttgart Scorpions, German American Football team * Yuma Scorpions (Yuma Desert Rats), a defunct baseball team that played in various independent minor leagues Vessels and vehicles * Scorpion * [[wikipedia:CSS Scorpion|CSS Scorpion]], a Confederate Navy boat * FV101 Scorpion, a British light tank * Grinnall Scorpion III, a three-wheeled roadster * Grinnall Scorpion IV, a four-wheeled roadster * [[wikipedia:HMS Scorpion|HMS Scorpion]], the name of several Royal Navy vessels * M56 Scorpion an unarmored American self-propelled anti-tank gun * Mitsubishi Scorpion, an automobile made by Mitsubishi Motors * Northrop F-89 Scorpion, a U.S. jet fighter * Ronn Motor Scorpion, an automobile * RotorWay Scorpion, a line of helicopters * Rotem KW1 Scorpion, a South Korean wheeled armored personal carrier * Soviet submarine B-427, a Soviet submarine renamed ''Scorpion after being decommissioned * Textron AirLand Scorpion, an American light attack jet aircraft proposed for export * [[wikipedia:USS Scorpion|USS Scorpion]], the name of several U.S. Navy vessels * Scorpion, winner of the 1972 Ridler Award * SC Scorpion, a Ukrainian paraglider design Weaponry * Scorpio, an ancient Greco-Roman catapult * Scourge, a whipping device, also called a scorpion * Škorpion vz. 61, a Czech submachine gun * CZ Scorpion Evo 3, a Czech submachine gun Other uses * Scorpion * Scorpion W2, United States Armies camouflage pattern * Scorpion, tire manufacturer See also * Scorpio * Scorpius